Behind some Giant Beets Inside a Video Game
by Aqua-taco
Summary: I had this new idea: me and some friends get sucked into a video game. I call it: A self insert!...okay, sorry...unoriginal...but it's well written and my friends like it... Flames okay. No pairings, no swears, no problem.


Benster69 Guys! Something real cool...

male Call me crazy but once I turned on my ps2 and got sucked into Jak ii and it was real cool and I saw Jak. Pleez

believethisbecause its tru!

_report message view history edit_

MarsTombGuys! Something real cool...

Raider lol plz, cmon, ur not so funny u think u r! It would bcool tho ...;-)

_ report message view history edit_

TornApart Guys! Something real cool...

Male Okay, you're crazy.

_ report message view history edit_

TornApart Guys! Something real cool...

Male Yeah, that would be cool. I agree. Scary, but cool.

_ report message view history edit_

Balloons24 Guys! Something real cool...

Male Merg, M I supposed to belive that? Yu crazy and you waste the boards so plz go away. U peepl make me

mad...

_ report message view history edit_

TornApart Guys! Something real cool...

Male U peepl make me mad...>

What "peepl" are these of which you speak, grammar man?

_ report message view history edit_

Benster69 Guys! Something real cool...

Male No! Its true! Please, people, belive me!

_ report message view history edit_

Jak SkywalkerGuys! Something real cool...

Female Nice try, Benster. Save it for the Role Play boards.

_ report message view history edit_

I checked the clock. 12:54. I sighed. I was really hoping for some cool glitch or cheat or something, and was disappointed to find some poser trying to pass off himself as someone who'd been sucked into a video game. Please. I decided I'd had enough computer time, and logged off the internet. Heading up stairs, I heard a few giggles, and a shush. I knew what was coming. "BOO!" I didn't even pretend to jump.

"Hey Beck."

"Aw! Did I scare you?" she moved to let me through.

Not even close. I saw your shadow, and you weren't really quiet." She scoffed and sat on her bed. "Where are the two little rascally twins?"

I had been referring to Kim and Chris, my mom's friend's twin daughters. They were over because my mom wanted to show their mom some of her beads and jewelry. Becky shrugged. "I dunno," she said, trying to hide a smile and failing miserably.

"You little scooch!" I said, tickling her.

Again I heard the giggles, coming from under my bed. "Hmmm...where are they? Where, where, where...A-HA!"

As I pulled on the covers draping off of my bed, the two blonde haired girls shrieked. "Aw-haw, how'd you know?"

"Hey, Jo," Becky called. "Want to play with us?" She bounced up and down on her bed.

"Nah,I'm gonna play Jak II."

"Tsk...fine..." Soon Chris joined her on the bed, and Kim soon after. The two girls knew what Jak II was, and they'd seen the opening movie. They had even played it a few times. However, they just weren't into it.

"Just be careful." I pulled a few pillows around them. "Or no more monkeys jumping on the bed." This was then followed by little ooks and eeks, and even more giggles as they pantomimed monkeys.

I turned on the PS2 and sat down, reclined up against the couch. Instead of the familiar 'PS2 turning on' noise, there was silence. "Merg..."I said, getting up to reset it. Again, silence. "Grr..."

"What's the matter, Jo? PS2 broken?" I nodded. "Jo? The 'on' light isn't green...it's red. Meaning off. It's not even on." She put her arms up like I was stupid or something.

I bent down for a closer look. "No, it's on. The blue A/V screen isn't here. Why is the light re...oh my God...it's purple!"

Becky, Kim, and Chris gathered around, trying to figure it out whens uddenly the TV screen appeared to shudder, then shake, and then the whole TV shook. Pretty soon, the whole house was shaking, yet no objects fell off shelves, and Mom had not yet asked what was going on.

"I'm scared," Kim said, grasping me as her sister and Becky were. Finally, all at once, the TV seemed to give off a pulse or a wave that sent the screen flying out at us. We passed right through it, and were immediately sucked inside the depths of our television screen.


End file.
